Electricians, plumbers, and similar artisans often work in cramped environments where, once positioned, it would be useful to have a tool that can be used to perform a variety of operations that customarily performed using several different tools. Valuable time is lost switching from one tool to another tool or searching for a misplaced tool. In addition, toolboxes and tool belts are awkward appendages in cramped environments, and their weight can strain anatomical features of an artisan to the point of disabling the artisan.
An electrician, for example, often is required to grasp portions of conduit or pipe to cut conduit or pipe with a cutting device such as a saw. After the conduit or pipe is cut, an electrician generally is required to remove burrs from the pipe, particularly burrs adjacent the opening in the pipe that is formed by having cut the pipe. The edges of a pipe near the cut opening in the pipe must be smoothed by reaming to prevent damage to one or more wires inserted through the pipe.
Wrenches currently available in the market are, however, not adapted to ream burrs formed adjacent an opening in the pipe. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry for a new and useful multipurpose hand tool that serves as both a wrench and a reamer.